New
by ephesiansfiveeight
Summary: Amalynn is an elven princess from a remote kingdom. As Sauron rises and evil invades every being, her small kingdom fights for their place. As orc attack Amalynn is dragged away into an adventure she's always desired but soon realizes she is not ready for
1. Looking Like A Lady

**A/N: This is an OC story set in the world of LOTR. It will be an Legolas/OC shipping! Please don't forget to read and review (:  
**

**Prolouge**

The most obscure occurrences in the world would have to be "Goodbyes." They can be good goodbyes or sad goodbyes. There can be awkward goodbyes and perfect ones. There can be long-dreaded goodbyes and long-awaited goodbyes. But I knew this one was none of those. This certain goodbye would be completely of it's own stature. And as I stared forward into his eyes, I knew this was going to be the hardest, and, without a doubt, the saddest goodbye I'd ever made. We wished nothing more than to be together. But fate was not kind. It was time. I looked down. Then up with confidence. And I opened my mouth to say…

Chapter 1

"AMALYNN! It's time to wake up. The sun has long ago rose and yet you not with it." I opened one eye, wincing at the harsh light coming through my spacious window. My mother was standing in my doorway, dressed in her formal clothing. I grimaced, knowing that as she was already dressed, that meant that I would be following suit in time. We'd be spending too much time getting myself ready. I sighed, "Yes, mother." "Amalynn, I shall be sending Saerwen up to help you dress. You'll need to cooperate today." She glared at me and turned on her heel to leave. I sighed, then got up put on my robe. I glanced over at the window I've looked at more times than there are stars in the sky. I long to be away from this life of primping, but, yet, here I stand.

A knock came at the door, and I turned away from the window slightly. "Come in." Saerwen swept into the room, and her mouth dropped at the sight of me. I knew I'd enjoyed myself yesterday in the woods, but was I that bad? Her shocked look quickly subsided and she recovered. "Into the bath, with you." She yanked on my wrist and pulled me from my room. I didn't protest as I normally would have as she dragged me through the great hall. Though a thought did creep into the very corner of my mind. "But I want to go back into the woods." Saerwen turned to glare at me, I must have said it out loud. I grinned at her sheepishly. "Saerwen, might I go outside for a moment? It's such a lovely day and I-"

I was cut off by the sudden appearance of my father. He smiled at me, "Good morning, Amalynn," he looked from my dirty slippers to my mud-covered face, "have fun in the woods yesterday?" My father was the only one who actually understood my adventurousness. My mother, however, thought a princess of my stature should "not conduct herself in such a way."

Saerwen was practically beside herself at the sudden appearance of my father. She bowed to him, "Your majesty." There were a lot of things I loved about my father, but the one I was always most gracious for, was his kindness. He smiled down at her, "Good morning, Saerwen, how fare you today?" She blushed scarlet and answered. "I fare wonderfully, your grace." He nodded to her once again, then turned back to me. "You must get washed up, the court of Mirkwood will be here tonight." I grimaced, "They are to come, again? This is the fifth time this month, father." He kissed my forehead complacently, "Darling, I know, but soon I fear there may be war, and the elves have to find their place in it."

Other than my eyes growing wide, I kept my face free of worry. "Father….you'll be alright, won't you?" "Yes, my flower, I shall." I smiled at him, he always reassured me. He kissed me again on the forehead, then, with another nod at Saerwen, walked off. She stood there for another moment, staring after him. "Saerwen? My bath? " She shook her head as if coming back to reality. "Right, this way Amalynn." Saerwen had never referred to me as "your highness", which I preferred. She lead me into the empty room and sat me in the bath, then began to scrub my long hair. "You must start treating your hair better, Amalynn. Or soon it will all fall out!" She grunted as she tried to scrub a particularly grimy piece of hair. I gasped as she pulled very hard on my head. "Saerwen!" "Well, if you'd take better care of yourself…" After she was satisfied with my hair she stared to scrub me.

Several hours later we finally made our way back up to my room. She sat me down in front of the mirror and combed out my, now dry, hair. As it wisped and curled down my back, I considered the fact that if there was one thing my mother actually approved of, it would have to be my hair. She said that angels were jealous of it. I only laughed at this. My hair wasn't very important to me, it was just there, I didn't care if I always looked presentable or not. As Saerwen cooed at my locks for a moment, I raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, you look like a lady. Finally."

She went over to the bed and opened a box sitting on it. I glanced over curiously. She held up a large amount of fabric, that was slowly shifting around to reveal a dress. "I'll have to put that on, won't I?" "Aye." I grimaced, "But-" "Arms up." I sighed, but did as she said. She pulled the whispering fabric over my head, and fastened it, then turned me toward the mirror. "There now, look at yourself. You're beautiful Amalynn, you just need to….take better care of yourself." I smiled at her, "Thank you, Saerwen." In that mirror I looked like a completely different person. My hair fell gracefully around my face. My eyes, normally a dull blue, were bright. The gown I was wearing made me appear taller. Along with it, Saerwen had fastened a string of pearls around my neck, and a clip of them in my hair.

She pulled my foot up and slipped at silk slipper on to it. "Alright, love," she said as she slid the other on, "time to go." I smiled again, "Thank you Saerwen, -" We were interrupted by a loud horn sounding. Mirkwood court was here.

**Well thanks for reviewing, please review!**


	2. Introductions

**A/N: So here's chapter two. I apologize for the mishap when I attempted to upload this a little earlier this week. I'm still learning Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy!**

I made my way into the main hall, where my father and mother were greeting King Thranduil. "Ah, Amalynn, you look splendid!" My father greeted me. I smiled at him, "Thank you." My mother even gave me an approving look. "Now, Amalynn," my father started, "I'd like you to meet King Thranduil." I curtsied, "How do you do?" He bent and kissed my hand, "It's pleasure to meet you, Princess Amalynn, you look ravishing." He said it like my father would. I liked him instantly. "Alionwyn! You really have outdone yourself with this welcoming!" My father laughed, "You expected less, my old friend?" Footsteps came sounding down the hall, announcing yet another visitor. A tall elf walked through the front doors. He was very handsome, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had laughter lines around his eyes, and long eyelashes. He was frowning, though. My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to figure out why. The cause was most likely because he hadn't wanted to come to this…ordeal. But, then again, neither had I.

"Ah, Legolas! There you are!" Thranduil turned to us, "This is my son, Legolas. Son, this is King Alionwyn, Queen Arwen, and their daughter, Amalynn." His eyes had quickly passed over my parents, but when I was introduced his eyes strayed a moment longer. He walked forward and clasped my father's hand, kissed my mother's hand, then paused briefly, but leaned forward and kissed mine. I knew I must have been blushing. Something I usually never did, I'd had my hand kissed thousands of times before. What was the matter with me?

He' d already turned back toward my father, "Thank you for having us, King Alionwyn." His voice was strong, and somehow, gentle at the same time. "Please, call me Alionwyn, Legolas, we're not here for formalities!" We made our way toward the throne room, which held numerous dancing couples. I sat quickly, not wanting to attract an invitation to dance. I enjoyed watching the other couples sway, they appeared far more graceful than I. A feat easy to accomplish. I'm usually rather light on my feet, being an elf and all, . Hopefully father would ask me, he just sat my feet atop his and we swayed, it wasn't harmful or embarrassing.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I almost didn't hear the soft sound of someone clearing their throat above me. I looked up to see Saelnir. I knew I must of looked angry because he cleared his throat again. "My lady, may I have the pleasure of this dance?" I knew I must so I only said, "You may." Saelnir was the elf my mother had picked out for me to marry My father, however, didn't know anything about this. I disliked him; he was vain, cruel, and saw myself only as a prize. He took my hand tightly and pulled me out into the dance area. He put his arm around me and pushed us far too close together. "How fare you today, Lady Amalynn?" He smiled a cruel smile at me, "I fare fine, thank you." "Your tone strikes me as one of discontent…" "What tone?" I asked, though I knew perfectly well what he spoke of. "You act as though you're dancing with a snake." He snickered. "I haven't figured out what I am dancing with as of yet." That shut him up, for a moment. "Your tongue is like fire, my lady." "And yet, you are not burned?" He pulled us even tighter together, so much that it hurt. I whimpered, "Does this hurt, milady? Maybe it will teach you some **manners**." "Might I cut in?" I looked up, and smiled without meaning to. Legolas was standing there, thankfully, and not another of my "gentleman callers." Saelnir cackled, "No sir, you may not. We're in the middle of a song, and she is mine." I grimaced. The song ended. "I believe it is fate, sir Saelnir, and you wouldn't want to argue with fate, now would you?" I almost smiled again, but I didn't, Saelnir would only make me pay later. "Fine, but for only one dance." He backed off into the shadows. It was quiet as Legolas pulled me gently to him and took my hand. I was surprised that with his advances hearing, he didn't notice my heart was racing in my chest. "Thank you, Prince Legolas." "Think nothing of it." I supposed he wasn't much of a talker, so we danced in silence. "Your father is very kind." His voice startled me. "Yes, I adore him…" I smiled toward where he sat, then I saw my mother's expression. She was livid. Splendid. I shook my head and turned back toward him. "Your mother does not receive your adoration?" "We don't get along quite as well. She doesn't approve of what I spend my time doing." "Which is?" I laughed, "I explore our lands. I climb trees and ride h-." I stopeed, my breath catching in my throat. Most men turned and ran when I said things like this; they thought I wasn't a lady at all. "That doesn't sound very terrible." I relaxed, then, tensed again as he abruptly changed our topic of conversation. "Milady, if I may be so bold, how can your mother approve of someone like that?" "I don't know, I think it is because of his stature in this world; he's kind on the surface, as well." He reverted to his polite manner once again. "I'm sorry, then." "Think nothing of it." I was surprised that he was carrying on the conversation. Then, suddenly, there was an attack.

**Please Review, thanks!**


	3. Attack

Chapter 3

Attack.

The door burst down, and thousands of Orc rushed in. I felt myself being lifted. I began to scream but heard Legolas' calm voice in my ear. "I apologize, Amalynn, for this, but I must get you to safety." He carried me over into a separate hallway where there were a group of soldiers who were assigned to protecting my family and I. I heard Legolas' calm voice once again, "I'm sorry, but I must go help my father." Legolas was suddenly gone, and I was alone with the guards. "Do not worry Princess, we will protect you," the closest guard shouted. "I thank you, but, alas, I need my sword to assist my family!" "No, miss, you'll have to stay here with us." I looked at the small group the guards were protecting, and, to my great surprise, saw my mother. "Mother!," I said as I went to her, "The guards, they won't let me fight." "You mustn't fight Amalynn! It's far too dangerous!" "Please. Mother, I must help papa!" She looked me over once, then set her firm mouth to another waiting scowl. "No, Amalynn, you are a lady, the men can handle this." "You're not worried about Papa!" I looked at her in disgust, "I shall fight!"

And with that, I rushed to my room, grabbed my sheathed sword and rushed back down stairs. I began performing intricate cuts and jabs, as I'd been in fencing my whole life. I was not, however, prepared for the sheer force that the orc seemed to be built of. At several different times, I was nearly knocked down. Suddenly, two strong arms began lifting me from the chaos. I tried to look back and see whom it was, but the dark concealed them. I screamed and thrashed, realizing too late that I was being pulled out the door. I finally broke free enough to twist around and see my captor.

I screamed, "Let me back inside, Saelnir, I must fight!" "No, you're coming with me." "No!" I punched him in the face. He held his nose as it poured blood. I tried to run but he tackled me to the ground and held my arms down. "Damn you!" "Such naughty language for a young lady." He tsked at me. I spat in his face. His facial expression contorted into one of disgust, and he slapped me across the face as a punishment. I flinched, ready to receive more abuse when he unexpectedly was pushed off me. I shakily turned my head, terrified at the thought of another attacker. I sighed in relief when I beheld that it was my father. "Papa!" "I never liked him." He picked me up and hugged me to him. "Now, come on, we've got to keep fighting!" We ran back into the chaos. I swung at everything black and disgusting.

I turned to deliver another killing blow when I was hit in the back of the head. Everything went fuzzy, then completely black, I heard simply one voice, my father's. "AMALYNNNNNNNN!" I fell; then came darkness…

The first of my senses that returned was smell. I smelled trees, rain, and something earthy. Then came hearing, I could hear the crunch of leaves under boots as they walked. Finally, I realized I was being carried. I couldn't lift my eyes, "Papa?" I asked hopefully. I was greeted by a soothing shush. "Pardon my carryin' ya, Princess. I was instructed to do so by my captain." I tried to sit up in this man's arms and forced my eyes open. "Where. Is. My. Father?" He chuckled, " Your father is fine, miss. He's back at yer home, he sent ya with our army to protect ya from any stray Orcs. " "And, who's army is this exactly!" He sat me down, "Why, it's Prince Legolas', o' course!" "Oh," I felt a trifle idiotic, "Where, exactly, is Legolas…?" "Up at the front Miss, I'll take ya up there if ya like…" He smiled again. "That would be wonderful, thank you….If you don't mind my prying, who are you…?" "I'm general Thalon!" "Thank you for carrying me, General. I'm very grateful.." I smiled at him and watched as he got slightly bristled. "No problem, a'tall, milady. Now, let's go see Prince Legolas." "Let's." He took my arm and led me up to the front, "Yer highness, Princess Amalynn t' see ya." "Ah, you've finally awoken. Thank you Thalon." I smiled at the general as he bowed and stepped to the side. "My sincerest apologies for your head wound, Saelnir has been taken into custody." I solemnly looked up into his honest eyes, "I thank you. " He grunted uncomfortably, "Anyhow, you are going along with my men and I so that we may escort you to Rivenda- Amalynn, are you alright? You look rather pale." I tried to nod but felt dreadfully dizzy. "It's your wound, I fear. Shall I have the healers attend to you?"

I shook my head slowly, "No, thank you, I'm…quite alright.." He looked at the ceiling for a moment, said something under his breath, then brought a chair for me. "Won't you sit down?" I stared at the chair for a moment, wondering if I could try to sit down and manage to not fall, then sat. He began talking again, pacing the room as he spoke, "As I was saying, we're to escort you to Rivendale then you are to stay there until the situation in your kingdom is under control. I'm sorry to inconvenience you so." I smiled shakily, "Rest easy, Legolas, I bare you no ill will." He nodded, "And for that I am glad." "Pardon me, but how much time shall the trip require?" "We're nearly at the city's brink, so, much less than a fortnight, we set out for the city at dawn." I nodded, my lightheadedness fading away almost as quickly as it had come. "You may leave now if you wish, you need rest." I paused for a moment at his allowance of me to leave. I shook my head and left, enjoying the cool air on my face. I was finally free, for the time being, but it was more freedom than I'd ever had.


	4. Traveling

**A/N: It's bee so long. D: And not even a long chapter. ): Sorry guys. Enjoy this chapter. And please no hate if you think it "doesn't go along with the books" I'm trying... **

Chapter 4

Traveling with the soldiers was, in a word, difficult. We rose before the birds had even begun to chirp, which was a drastic change from my previous cushioned life. But, I cherished every minute of our journey, which, as it turns out, took half a fort-night. The human troops were in constant awe of Legolas and I. As I would attempt to assist the others in any way that I could, I would always find another pair of hands stealing the work away. It would become trying, but then they would grin at me and my resentment would dissolve into an answering smile. I liked them, they were a completely new degree of sincerity. I felt safe.

I looked over often at Legolas, when he wasn't watching, obviously. Most of my time was spent with him at the head of our brigade. I'd discovered that he was an interesting being. He was kind, thoughtful, and courteous. His good characteristics far outnumbered any faults, though he did have them. He was easily angered, though he forgave and was forgiven almost as often.

We finally neared Rivendale; even from several miles away it was beautiful. The mortal soldiers didn't see as quickly as Legolas and I, but when they did, the sat in awe. I began to wonder why we were traveling with humans, we elves tended to stay with our own kind. I asked as much to Legolas as we traveled. He answered slowly, obviously contemplating his answer, "All of our kind are fairly busy at the moment, so we struck up a deal, and they kindly agreed. Why do you ask? Are they troubling you?" I shook my head, "Quite the contrary, I admire them. They are so… honest." His face turned skeptical, "And we are not?" "Although we do not lie, we are so … impassive. We only say trustworthy things; whenever they speak, their whole body emanates honesty." "That's an interesting opinion." I wondered if I sounded idiotic. "Do you think me wrong?" "No, I think you're… honest." He grinned at me and rode farther forward to scout. I couldn't help but smile as well.

* * *

We reached Rivendale the following evening, the city was incredibly beautiful. It was decided that most of the men would stay behind with General Thalon. Only Legolas, another elven companion, and I would travel into the city. As we rode in Legolas leaned over to me, talking quietly, "Amalynn, your father awaits you in the main hall. Ask, and I'm sure someone will show you the way." I paused, secretly I'd hoped that I could sit in on the meeting. Though I understood the secrecy, the adventurer in me wanted to know what was going on. I nodded, as my musings had left Legolas politely waiting for an answer.

We came upon the stable where the horses would stay. He dismounted and lithely came over, offering me his hand. Once he'd assisted me down, he solemnly kissed my hand. "Lady Amalynn, it has been an honor to escort you." My eyes widened, sadness hitting me as I realized we'd probably never see each other again. "My thanks, Sir Legolas, for your generosity. I shall never forget it." I attempted to stress the sincerity of my words, hoping, praying, that perhaps he'd show an inkling of interest or even emotion that we elves hid so well. "Farewell, Amalynn." His eyes were soft as he turned away. I sighed, softly, although, exasperatedly, and went to find someone to point me toward the main hall.


	5. Reunited

**A/N: So short it seems like a teaser! Augh! Sorry guys, I pinky swear the next chapter will be so long, you'll get tired of reading it. I had to leave of here. Enjoy! **

As I walked in the direction one of the many servants had directed me in, I glanced around Rivendale. Marveling, as I looked, at the intricate structures and beautiful scenery. I could smell the fresh flowers and almost taste the pure air. I was so involved in my senses that I ran straight into my father, who steadied me almost immediately.

"Amalynn! How I've missed you, my darling!" I smiled, "Father, 'tis only been days." "Really? Are you quite certain it has not been weeks? Months?" I grinned tightly at his humor, anxious to hear news of our land, " Father, how fares Mother?" "Safe and away from harm, with Alionwyn and his wife. As are the rest of our kind. They make to leave for the Valinor soon. Your mother intends to go with them." I gasped, "But F-fathe-" "Amalynn, you are to go with your mother." I attempted to hold back the immediate refusals rising up from my tongue, "No." He stumbled back a tad, "What?" "No. I'm not going. I shall stay here. With you. That has always been my place." "Your place is with your mother." "No. It is not." A look of anger passed over his normally complacent face, "Amalyn-" "Father, I'm a fighter. I shall not be sent away like some frightened child!"

He sighed, suddenly appearing far older, "I cannot let you do this. My duty is to keep you and your mother safe." "What about our kind, Father?! What about all the other elven people who will suffer. The humans? The dwarves?" He flinched as the last word flew from my mouth, "Amalynn, do not let that filth touch your tongue." I scowled, "We cannot let past disagreem-" "Disagreements?! Is that what you call losing your grandfather?!" Alas, it was my turn to flinch. "I did not mean it in that way, I mean that we should band together! That we should fight! And, that I should stay." "You are not welcome among the fighting Amalynn. You are but a child."

"A child!? Is that all you see me as? Not as your daughter?! Not as a warrior?! Sauron will not care what ag-" "Hold your tongue!" I looked away. "Amalynn, darling, I love you. I only have your safety in mind." "Father, of course I love you as well. But my place is here. Among the warriors." He sighed, then began walking away from me. "Come." I hesitated, then jogged after to keep up with him. "What is it?" "If you must stay then we will have to arrange it." We began to walk back toward where Legolas had turned after our emotional goodbye. My brow furrowed, "Father?"


End file.
